


Beloved Gem

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, F/F, Romance, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Hanamaru and Yoshiko make Ruby feel loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



The first time Hanamaru kissed her, Ruby thought she was only dreaming. The first time Yoshiko kissed her, Ruby was absolutely certain she was only dreaming.

The second time they kissed her, she wanted nothing more than to keep dreaming. But the more their warmth surrounded her, she finally realized this love was real.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko held her tightly between them as they fell onto the bed. They were staying the night at Hanamaru's house, and the three of them were finally alone together, and the anticipation within Ruby was about to burst.

"Are you sure, Ruby-chan?" Hanamaru asked, stroking Ruby's hair.

Ruby inhaled a deep breath; her racing heart had yet to calm, and she wondered if it ever would again. "Y-Yes," she forced out. "I-I want you both!"

Yoshiko laughed, a deep, wicked laugh. "The fallen angel Yohane will do anything her dearest little demon asks."

Despite herself Ruby laughed too. Hanamaru and Yoshiko had been together for so long, with Ruby fearing she'd always linger behind them, but now their eyes were only on her. Their eyes stared into her very being, so she wanted to bare her heart for them.

They quickly removed their clothes, and Ruby's entire body grew warm as Hanamaru and Yoshiko watched her every movement, and she watched them closely too, and they were both so beautiful. If it was just for them, she didn't really mind being the center of attention. She could trust them more than anything.

Yoshiko leaned in closer to Ruby, drawing her fingers across Ruby's throat. "I have a present for my favorite demon," she murmured, and she held up a thin black collar.

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Is that-?"

"Yoshiko-chan wanted to get you one with a skull, but I said something simpler was better," Hanamaru said as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's shoulders from behind, and her large breasts pressed against Ruby's spine.

"It's beautiful," Ruby said as a smile tugged at her lips. "Put it on me, please?"

Yoshiko grinned widely and she placed the collar around Ruby's throat while Hanamaru fastened it at the back of her neck. It was soft and cool against her skin, and just tight enough to arouse her.

"It looks good on you, zura," Hanamaru said as she brushed her cheek against Ruby's and rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder.

"Only the best for Ruby!" Yoshiko exclaimed in her natural voice. In a lower voice, she added, "Or should I say, 'Rubesty'?"

Ruby's cheeks flushed as she touched her new collar. So often she had worried about being left behind - Hanamaru and Yoshiko were childhood friends, after all - but instead they had watched over her together, and she had finally rushed into their arms.

Hanamaru turned Ruby's face so that she could kiss Ruby, while Yoshiko took Ruby's hands into hers and kissed the juncture of Ruby's neck and shoulder. Surrounded by warmth, Ruby almost grew dizzy, and she shut her eyes tightly. It was almost too much, but she didn't want to lose this warmth. She was an idol, she had stood before the world, so she had to be brave.

Right now, more than anything, Ruby wanted to bare her heart to the two she loved most.

Soon Hanamaru broke the kiss as she cupped Ruby's breasts, and before Ruby could gasp Yoshiko's lips were on hers. She squirmed as Hanamaru pinched her nipples, and she moaned into Yoshiko's mouth as Yoshiko released her hands to cup her face, caressing her cheeks.

A heartbeat against her back, a heartbeat against her chest - Ruby couldn't tell her heartbeat from the two she loved.

As those heartbeats filled her ears, her fingers brushed against the bed sheets and became entangled in a ribbon. Ruby froze; it was one of the ribbons Yoshiko sometimes wore with her fallen angel costume, and it was rather soft and large.

Hanamaru glanced at the ribbon over Ruby's shoulder. "Yoshiko-chan," she said, exasperated.

Yoshiko's cheeks became red. "It's just a ribbon! It's not something kinky like a blindfold or anything like that!"

Ruby's heart skipped a beat as she laid her hand over Yoshiko's. "Um, you could use it like that," she said. "I think I might like that…"

Surprise was clear on Yoshiko's face, but then that surprise morphed into a smirk. "Oh my, Yohane's little demon is rather bold!" she said deeply.

"Are you sure, zura?" Hanamaru asked as she touched Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby nodded. "I trust you both."

"We'll guide you through the darkness," Yoshiko said as she pressed the ribbon against Ruby's eyes as Hanamaru tied it around her head. It was soft against her skin and obscured her vision completely. Yet she wasn't scared at all - the warmth of both Hanamaru and Yoshiko was like a light that would guide her through the darkness.

Yoshiko's lips found hers again, and from behind Hanamaru kissed her shoulder. She squirmed, especially as Hanamaru squeezed her breasts and Yoshiko's fingers found their way between Ruby's thighs.

Picturing Hanamaru and Yoshiko in her mind was easy enough - Hanamaru's calm smile, Yoshiko's bright eyes, all focused on her, and warmth surrounded her. They were like a single entity, and their heartbeats were as one.

As Hanamaru tweaked her nipples and lightly bit her shoulder, Yoshiko's fingers teased her sex, and she clutched Yoshiko's shoulders for support. She grew dizzy among all this warmth, and only the collar tight around her throat was cool. She could barely breathe, and each moan that escaped from her lips was strained and low.

Limbs tangled, skin flushed - only a deep stirring filled Ruby now, a stirring that begged to overflow. She held Yoshiko tightly, threading her fingers through Yoshiko's hair and drawing her fingers across her scalp, and Hanamaru held her tightly too, brushing her teeth against Ruby's skin, and with them Ruby no longer had to grope blindly in the dark for love.

"Does it feel good, Ruby-chan?" Hanamaru whispered, her breath hot against Ruby's ear.

"Y-Yes," Ruby choked, as she closed tightly around Yoshiko, and Hanamaru's hands were firm and certain against her breasts.

"I'm happy," Hanamaru replied, and she bit Ruby's ear, leaving just a tiny mark, and she ran her cool tongue over that mark to soothe the pain.

"Such a good demon," Yoshiko purred, and although her voice was still deep it was beginning to crack, as if she was nervous too. She ran her free hand up the side of Ruby's body and then slid it between Ruby's back and Hanamaru's breasts. "Zuramaru's a good demon too, so I can trust you with her," she continued to say, leaning in close to Ruby's other ear.

Ruby moaned and writhed as her body screamed for sweet release. In this darkness, all she was aware of were Hanamaru's and Yoshiko's hands on her skin, and wherever they touched her, her body begged for more.

As Yoshiko slid her trembling fingers deeper into Ruby, Hanamaru kissed the back of Ruby's neck, her lips brushing against the collar, and her fingers tightened around Ruby's breasts, teasing her hardened nipples. Soon Hanamaru slid a hand between Ruby's thighs too, and she ran her finger along Ruby's sex as the rhythm of Yoshiko's fingers grew more forceful, and Yoshiko lowered her head to Ruby's breasts to take a nipple between her soft lips, running her moist tongue over that nipple. Stars danced before Ruby's covered eyes, and both Yoshiko's fingers and Hanamaru's threatened to overwhelm her.

When she came, the stars before her eyes shined even brighter.

Hanamaru and Yoshiko gently lay Ruby on the bed and removed the blindfold, and the sudden light, although dim, nearly blinded her. She had to consciously remember to breathe, but when Hanamaru tried to touch her collar, Ruby caught her hand. "It's all right," she said, trying to smile.

Hanamaru also smiled, and she lay down beside Ruby as Yoshiko lay at her other side. "You're beautiful, zura," she whispered.

"How's my favorite little demon?" Yoshiko asked as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, sending shivers down Ruby's spine.

"Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan…" Ruby's hands went to the collar around her throat; it still choked her, but only a little, and she kind of liked it. "I love you both so much," she said.

Neither Hanamaru nor Yoshiko spoke, but Hanamaru kissed the back of Ruby's hand while Yoshiko kissed her throat. They were so close to her, and Ruby couldn't be happier.

Sleep was still far away, and both Hanamaru and Yoshiko kissed her over and over, kissed her lips, her throat, her breasts, her thighs, and so forth. Ruby reached for the both of them, wanting to bring them pleasure too, and she wore their collar throughout the night.

Ruby's heart belonged to both Hanamaru and Yoshiko, after all.


End file.
